Increasingly stringent regulations for fuel economy, emissions and safety have driven the design of vehicle powertrain assemblies towards increased complexity while smaller design driven vehicle architectures provide smaller packaging envelopes for the engine and transmission. One factor that may be negatively impacted by complex packaging of a powertrain assembly (ex. engine, transmission and related components) in a vehicle is post assembly serviceability of components and accessories. Most components must be very accurately mounted to the powertrain in order to operate properly. A starter, for example, requires precise axial and radial alignment with respect to the engine crankshaft axis and the toothed outer circumference of the flywheel, respectively, in order for the starter gear to precisely engage and turn the flywheel during the engine starting mode. A mounting flange may be integrally cast with the engine block or the transmission bell housing in order to provide a precise mounting position. In the case of the starter, the mounting flange typically extends outwardly from the flywheel-end of the engine block, or the transmission bell housing, and includes an opening through which the geared end of the starter passes when it is mounted thereto. The axis of the flange opening extends in parallel to the crankshaft axis and it is in the direction of this axis that the starter motor is mounted during assembly of the powertrain.
Following assembly of the powertrain and its installation into a motor vehicle, any servicing of the starter will require removal of the component by moving it axially along the axis of the flange opening until the geared end of the starter motor clears the mounting flange. In some instances such axial movement of the starter may be prevented due to interference of a vehicle structural member or the existence of another powertrain component mounted closely adjacent thereto. Such interference situations may necessitate the removal of components not requiring servicing or movement of the powertrain assembly in order to effect removal of the service item.